A Crazy Year
by DreamingAboutFandoms
Summary: When Dumbledore decides to send Arthur a letter asking for him to look after Harry, Arthur decides to get Alfred and Matthew to help him. With the two former colonies de-aged and Arthur as the new History of Magic teacher, it can only mean trouble. But, when Umbridge suspects Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew of something foul, how can they protect their secret from the crazy professor?


**Dream-Hey guys! Guess what? Im writing a story!**

 **Alfred-No shi-**

 **Dream-LANGUAGE! There might be little people out there**

 **Alfred-Ummm, ok?**

 **Dream-If I get anything wrong (I haven't read HP in a while) or anyone OOC, don't hesitate to tell me! Im always open to ideas or constructive critzism. Flames will be used to make s'mores-**

 **Alfred-IT BETTER HAVE CHOCOLATE!**

 **Dream-*rolls eyes* I unfortunately don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Rebecca Kanton :)**

Dumbledore's Request

I was drinking my tea, sitting in my arm chair with a good book. Just as it was getting to the good part, I heard a small whoosh by my window. Thinking it was nothing, I ignored it. It became louder. I looked up and saw an owl. I quickly set my book and tea down and rushed to the window. An owl meant wizarding world problems. The owl few in, put the letter on the tabled, and flew to perch on the head of one of the dining room chairs. I walked over to the tabled and opened the letter.

 _Dear Arthur Kirkland_

 _Hello Arthur, I have sent you a letter regarding young Harry Potter. I have a bad feeling about this year, I feel like my nerves would calm a bit if you were to come over to Hogwarts to… ah… watch over him. I would feel much better if you came. If you are interested, I have a position open if you choose to be a teacher. Please send an answer, and if you are willing to come, please send the details in a letter of acceptance._

 _Sincerely, Dumbledore_

I thought about it for a moment. I dialed America's number and waited for him to pick up.

"'Ello Iggy" I huffed at the nickname.

"How many bloody times have I told you not to call me that, wanker? You know what? Forget it; I called you for a reason. How would you feel about going to Hogwarts?"

"H-Hogwarts? Oh, I don't know Arthur," Now I know he was seriously nervous. He never calls me Arthur.

"Come on, if you don't come, then my magical community might be in danger, besides, after you I was going to call Matthew. All I want you to do is watch over one boy." I tried coaxing him.

"Wh- Why can't you do it?" I sighed.

"Because I will have a different position there, now, does Wednesday at noon, sound alright for you to come over to get supplies?" Alfred told me that was fine and ended the call. Next to get Canada to join us.

I dialed Canada's number and he picked up at the second ring.

"Hello Britain, what can I do for you?" Canada answered in a small voice.

"Hello Canada, I was hoping for you to come to Hogwarts, you know, the one you and America went to as children? Well, the headmaster there asked me to go there and watch over a boy who could either save or destroy the wizarding community. I was hoping you would come over to get watch over him a bit better because I will be taking the role as a teacher."

"Oh, I don't know." Canada responded. I tried to think of a way for him to come. Then the idea struck me.

"America is coming, you won't be by yourself." I coaxed him.

Canada sighed, "Fine."

I was getting the final touching done before the boys arrived. I glanced at the clock, 11:57. They should be here any minute. I looked around. I nodded with approval. Everything was set. I was walking upstairs when I heard my some knocking at my front door. ' _Speak of the devil'_ I opened the door to Alfred and Matthew, Alfred in his usual bomber's jacket and Matthew holding his bear respectively. I told them to come in and sat down in my usual arm chair, the boys choosing to sit on the couch. We talked about the different classes there would be and that they would get enchanted wands that would do whatever spell perfectly, since they haven't gone to Hogwarts in over 200 years. Finally, I told them to stand. Albeit a little confused as to why, they stood. I pointed my wand at them and muttered the spell.

There was a light so bright, that I had to shield my eyes. When the light died down, Alfred and Matthew looked to be around 13 years old.

"Woah! What the hell England?" America looked down at himself and was obviously not happy.

"I had to de-age you so you could fit in better. As to why I'm not de-aged as well, I'm going to be one of your teachers." I explained to the twins. A look of horror took over Alfred's face.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Alfred exclaimed. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU WILL BE A TEACHER!"

"Well, that's my job. Now if you would ever so kindly get off my coffee table, I'd appreciate it." I huffed at my old colony. He huffed and got off. Canada just rolled his eyes at his twin. "Ok, we will be going to get your school supplies. Do you boys remember Diagon Alley?" They nodded, though America's was with a bit of hesitation.

I grabbed the floo powder and gave some to the twins. They took some and stepped back to watch me. I threw my portion into the fire and yelled, "DIAGON ALLEY!" And off I went.

 _America's POV_

After Artie left, I let my shoulders slump. Canada put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and spoke up in no more than a whisper,

"I don't know if I can do this Mattie, I don't know how I even agreed to it in the first place." Canada nodded in sympathy.

"I know Al, I know." He looked at me one more time before he copied Brittan's earlier actions. I was hot on his trail.

I apparently didn't wait long enough because when I came out, I fell on Matt. My glasses flew off in the impact and Matt lost hold of his bear (what was it? Kumakichi?). The bear walked away from Matt and onto my spine. I groaned.

"Matt, why is your freakin' bear on me?" I asked my brother.

"He," Matt took a breath, "likes you." I tried to stand up but that bear was fat!

"BRO! YOUR BEAR IS FREAKIN' HEAVY!" I complained. "A little help Iggy?" I threw a hopeful glance at our former caretaker only to see him chuckling! "Hey! This isn't funny!"

"It kind of is." The jerk had the nerve to snicker. He still walked over and removed the polar bear from my back. The moment it was completely off, I stood up and help a hand out for Matt. He took it and stood up.

"Alright. I'll go get your books; you two go to Ollivander's and get your wands." He handed us some coins and explained what they were and how much they were worth. We nodded and sent off in the direction England pointed us to. I looked up at the sign and snickered. I pointed to it.

"Yo, Mattie, 382 B. C. This dude is older than Iggy!" He saw where I was pointing and snickered. We walked in to see no one else in the shop.

"Hello?" I called out. I tapped the bell for extra measure. A short old guy popped up from behind the counter. "Hi, we need wands?" I stuttered out. I don't like magic, ok?

The man, who I assumed was Ollivander, nodded and studied us. Mattie and I shifted under his scrutinizing gaze. Ollivander tapped his chin and hummed. He nodded and went to the rows of what I just now noticed, was row upon row of thin, long boxes. There must have been thousands of them! Ollivander came back and took a wand out of one of the many boxes he came back with.

"Here, oak, unicorn hair, 10 inches, stiff." Ollivander handed the wand over to Canada. He took it and waved it around a little bit. Ollivander snatched it back and shook his head. "No, no, no." Ollivander handed Mattie another wand. "Try this one. Maple, dragon heartstring, 12 ¼inches, swishy." Canada waved that one around a bit and a soft red shot from the tip of the wand, maple syrup flooded my nose. I smiled at my twin.

"Now you boy." Ollivander nodded and went to grab me a wand. When he came back, he had a couple different wands in hand. "Cherry, dragon heartstring, 9¾ inches, slightly bendy." I grabbed it and gave it a little swish, like my older twin had did. A potted plant blew up. Wonderful. I gave my brother a deadpan look since he was trying, and failing, to suppress his giggles. Ollivander took the wand away and handed me another. This went on for a while, me trying wands out and Ollivander snatching them away.

I sighed. "Maybe I just don't have a wand." I looked at the floor. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, I found it was Mattie's. He gave me a small smile, which was sort of comforting.

"I think I have it! Oak, dragon heartstring, 11 inches, unyielding." I gently grabbed the wand and gave it a gentle swish. To my joy, it glowed a soft red, white, and blue and the air smelled of gunpowder. I smiled at Mattie and he smiled back. We paid for our wand and went outside. Iggy was waiting for us.

"Got your wands?" He asked. We nodded and we followed and he walked away.

"Hey Artie? Do I get a pet?" I sped up to him and looked at him with hopeful eyes. Iggy tried to resist, he tried to say no and turn away. But then I pulled out my secret weapon, my puppy eyes. "Pwease Arthur!" I added a bit of baby talk to try to persuade him. England sighed and walked in the direction of the pet store. "Thank you Arthur!" I smiled up at him and trailed back to Mattie. He held his hand out for a low-five, which is a high-five, but down by your waist, to which I accepted with a small smile.

When we got to the pet store, Iggy told me to go pick out a cat, toad, or owl. Well, I'm not going to get a toad, those are gross! So, I was debating between a cat and owl. I heard Iggy ask Mattie if he wanted one, which Mattie flat out said no. I was debating between an orange tabby, a black and white cat that looked like it had a tuxedo, and a snowy owl. The owl glared at me when I went back over to its cage. Nope, not getting an owl. The tabby looked up at me with hopeful eyes while the tuxedo one was chasing its tail.

"Hey! Lady! Can I have this one?" I yelled over to the lady at the counter, pointing to the tabby cat. She nodded and came over to me to give me my cat. Iggy paid the lady and I was handed the cage.

"So Al, what are you going to name her?" Matt asked in a soft voice. Hmmm. What would I name her?

"I'll name her… Oh I know!" I turned to him and held the cat up to show Matt. "Matt, meet Noodles!"

"Really? Noodles?" I shrugged and responded with,

"What? Her fur looks like it has noodles in it and I'm hungry."

* * *

When we got back to Iggy's house, after getting everything else we needed from Dragon Alley or something like that, he told us to pack anything we wanted up. Mattie and I nodded and went to our suitcases we brought, and more or less dumped everything we didn't want or need out. I looked over what I put in the trunk Iggy gave us. I had a small hand gun, cat food, loads of _parchment and quills with ink,_ (Seriously? What was wrong with paper and pen?) and my school supplies and robes. I sneaked a peak at Canada's trunk. I was surprised (Or was I?) to see that he was trying to stuff a hockey stick, with one and a puck already in the trunk. I thought for a moment, maybe I can sneak my football or baseball gear in my trunk. I was able to get the football stuff in, but Iggy saw me trying to get the baseball stuff and said no. He said I could only bring the ball. I pouted and muttered profanity under my breath but I put the baseball in my trunk and closed it.

Mattie and I stayed at Iggy's for the next week, waiting for school to start. Over the week, I somehow managed to annoy Iggy to the point he refused to talk to me, which was hilarious until later in the day, when I wanted to know what dinner was. Speaking of dinner, Canada and I, along with all Iggy's other colonies, managed to develop a… wall? No, well, I don't know what to call it. Since we grew up with Iggy's cooking, we won't be put in a coma because of the food. Me more so then Mattie, since I was his colony longer than Matt. That doesn't mean that I still don't think Iggy's cooking tastes like crap though. Oh lord will this week be hell with Iggy not talking to me.

* * *

 **Dream-So… ya… I spent** _ **way**_ **too long writing this. This chapter shout NOT have taken as long as it did to write -.-**

 **Alfred-So, Iggy's not talking to me? And why am I so angsty?**

 **Dream-cuz I like drama. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked this chapter!**


End file.
